


Cherry red

by Waywardkitten



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, DDLG, Daddy Kink, F/M, Filming, PWP, Recording, SMUTTY SMUT, Smut, Strip Tease, Stripping, videocamera, voyerism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-17
Updated: 2016-09-17
Packaged: 2018-08-15 12:42:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8056849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Waywardkitten/pseuds/Waywardkitten
Summary: Dean's got a hold of a videocamera and want his baby girl to strip for him. Smutty smut ensues.





	Cherry red

“Oh come on, honey!”, I giggled nervously “I don’t exactly have a stripperbody!”  
He glanced at me over the camera with a smirk before returning his gaze to the small version of me on the screen.  
“And what exactly is a ‘stripperbody’ then?”  
I sighed and rubbed my neck, looking away with a nervous smile.  
“Oh, you know..”  
“What do I know?”  
I threw my hands in the air glaring at the smirking man on my bed.  
“Well damnit, Dean! Ittybitty waist, big tits, nothing that jiggles except the parts that should?!”  
He chuckled a bit, peering at me again over the camera.  
“First of all, darlin’, that’s A stripperbody, not THE stripperbody. And it so happens that I kinda prefer yours”  
He licked his lips and returned his gaze to the camera, angling it a bit higher.  
“Now, come one. Strip for Daddy.”

I sighed and walked over to my dresser to take a final swig of the glass of whiskey I’d left there.. There’s a reason why they call it liquid courage after all.  
**Warrant - Cherry pie** started sounding from somewhere behind me and I quickly turned to see Dean holding his phone with a shiteating grin plastered on his face. I went over and smacked the back of his head playfully  
“Aouch!”, he laughed holding his head with his right hand “What?”  
I gave him a look that was somewhere between stern and amused  
“No.”  
He flashed a toothy grin  
“Just no”  
I took his phone and went through the songs, each song making e cringe more that the last. I finally settled on **Lita Ford - Cherry red**.  
The first beats came on and I went to stand in front of the Winchester with my back turned. I swallowed once, twice trying to calm my nerves. To say I was self conscious would’ve been an understatement. But what the hell, right?  
  
  
I shook my head, biting my lip ‘ ok, here we go.. damnit’ I tentatively swayed my hips to the beat, bending my knees a bit going down, coming up with straight legs giving him a nice view of my ass. I figured it would be easier to at least start with my back turned. I knew I would blush like crazy if I as much as snaked a glance at him. I repeated the motion but this time i gyrated my hips instead of just swaying. I could hear him shifting on the bed behind me and I had to force myself to not chance a peek.  
“Oh baby.. Just like that”  
I smirked to myself at the cheesy line.  
When I came all the way down crouched on the floor I spread my knees quickly before I went up again- I could hear his breath hitch. That mixed with the whiskey coming to it’s right made me feel a lot more confident.

  


_Bang, bang, get it up rock and roll_  
_Are you up for the hunt, now ready to go_  
_Mouth to mouth, cheek to cheek_  
_She's burning up, she's cherry sweet_

  


I took a hold of the hem of my sweater slowly pulling it up my body and over my head while lightly circling my hips in time with the beat. I kept my arms up in the air softly stroking my right with my left hand. Slowly I started moving my hips and shoulders in similar rotating movements, turning around to face my very flustered boyfriend. His eyes were trained on the screen and his mouth was hanging open. There was a red tint on those beautiful freckled cheeks. The cocky man I had seen just seconds ago was gone and seeing him that disheveled just spurred me on, getting me more and more confident. I still had a thin, white loose tank top in a silky fabric and my black skirt on. I was barefoot but I danced on my tiptoes trying to make my legs look more shapely. 

  


_Now juicy Lucy_  
_Cream of the crop, she's in love with a chump_  
_She caught him, she's on it_  
_She put him in a hot seat, cooked him up_

  


I gave him a quick cheeky smirk before I let my hands slowly wander over my chest, up over my neck and in to my hair. I closed my eyes and moaned while I tugged a bit which earned me a low gulping sound from somewhere in front of me. I turned around once again, spreading my feet and bending over, peering at him from between my legs. His eyes were fixed on screen-me and his breathing started to turn heavy.  
I rolled my hips coming up and started to grasp at my tank top, scrunching it up in my hands and tugging on it before I swiftly pulled it up over my head and threw it on the bed right next to a very flustered Dean. I was left in nothing but my skirt and panties, revealing my breasts- the cool air making my nipples harden instantly. Dean let out a shaky breath like he’d been holding it for a while and tore his gaze from the screen. He gulped.  
“Oh my god..”, he breathed out.

  


_Then paint it_  
_Cherry red_  
_Oh, won't you paint it cherry red_

  


I bent over yet again, stroking my leg as i slowly pulled up lifting my skirt revealing red lace panties with a small black bow. Deans eyes immediately went to my crotch, licking his lips.  
“You.. you wet, baby?”, he asked breathless.  
I quickly pulled my thumbs inside the hem of my panties and pulled them down, careful to keep my skirt shielding any fun parts from his vision before I threw them in his lap.  
He scrunched them together in his fist while he closed his eyes, a deep moan rumbling in his throat.  
I crunched down, getting on all fours and slowly crawled over to the bed positioning myself between his legs. He stared at me with hooded eyes, his pupils blown. My hands started stroking him slowly from his feet, up over his ankles and calves, only stopping right above his knees. I wasn’t used to be the one in control and I figured I had a lot of teasing to repay.  
He shuddered as my hands clamped down lightly over the taut muscles. My thumbs started to slowly rub small circles on the inside of his thighs as I excrutiangly slow made my way up. His chest was heaving heavy and he continuously licked his lips.  
“Baby.. Oh, God!”  
  
  
I straightened my back taking a firm hold of his plain black T-shirt and tugged at it with a pouty expression on my face.  
“Pleeease, Daddy?”  
He let out almost a pained moan and pulled the t-shirt off while still trying to keep the camera trained on me.  
“Look at me, baby”, he whispered, looking at the screen. I looked up at him through my lashes and licked my lips. I was way to gone in the feeling of it all to care about my earlier worries. The obvious effect I had on him made me drop all pretense and just go with it.  
I unbuttoned his worn out jeans and when he lifted his hips I slowly pulled them off leaving him in a pair of black briefs.  
He almost dropped the camera when my fingers all of a sudden found the apex of his thighs and gingerly started to massage the soft skin there.  
He threw his head back, leaning back on his hands.  
“Oh, baby girl..so good”, he breathed.  
His praise made me feel playful and I softly nuzzled the hard bulge in his briefs with my lips and nose making him shudder and buck his hips. I licked and laved over the wet spot where he’d leaked precome, breathing hot air over the sensitive flesh. He tensed up letting a animal groan rumble through his throat. I went up higher to nose and nip at his hipbones, reveling in the sweet taste of him- salt and warmth. I licked a broad stripe across the skin of his stomach to the other side and gave his left hip the same treatment. The camera laid beside him, long forgotten.  
  
  
“oh-oh, p-please baby” It was barely audible but enough for me to hear him so I grabbed his briefs and pulled them down all the way to his feet. He stretched out on the bed with a happy sigh. Good thing he couldn’t see my smirk since I was far away from being done with teasing him.  
“Relax, Daddy. I’m gonna be so good for you, I promise”, I whispered. I backed up a bit, leaning down and started to plant small kisses and licks all the way from his toes and up his ankles. He drew in a quick breath and bucked his hips up desperate for some kind of friction. I pulled my hands up at the back of his calves, gently massaging as I slowly made my way up altering between peppering kisses everywhere and giving him tiny kitten licks. The thin hair on his legs tickled my nose when I came up to his well toned thighs.  
  
“Oh, what’s the matter kitten? Something fun- oh..OOH!” He threw his head back as I licked a hard stripe up his thigh to the base of his leaking cock. I nuzzled and nosed at him there for a minute before I widened my tongue and lightly licked at the tender skin of his balls. His hips twitched hard.  
“Are you enjoying yourself, Daddy?” I asked with a cheeky smile and before he could answer I gave the head of his cock an open mouthed kiss, smearing precome all over my lips earning me a ‘hnghh’- kind of sound. I looked up noticing him staring intently at me looking absolutely deliciously disheveled. I flashed him a smile and licked my lips clean making him groan and his head fall back once again.  
  
I decided playtime was over and quickly assumed my position on the floor between his legs. I splayed my hands over his hips holding him down as I traced the vein on the underside of his flushed cock with the tip of my tongue. I peppered the shaft with small kitten licks, only lingering to give a small suck here and there before I without pardon engulfed the head of his dick between my lips. He arched his back, hissing between his teeth. The moans turned to whimpers and it was the most mouthwatering obscene sounds I’ve ever heard. I really needed to remind myself to do this on a regular basis. I swirled my tongue around the sensitive head, laving at the slit making Dean trash and buck his hips. The taste of him was always intoxicating to me making me relish in the feeling of having all of him between my swollen lips, tasting, sucking, licking everywhere I could get at. I hollowed my cheeks and pressed the tip of my tongue up to the sensitive area at the underside of his throbbing cock squeezing out more precome that drizzled onto my tongue.  
  
I licked it all off in one swipe earning me two hands that tangled roughly in my hair. I moaned around him sending vibrations through his dick and up his spine. I tried my best to hold his hips down but I could tell he was beginning to lose control and he started to thrust his hips up, fucking my mouth. I tried to breath through my nose as he began to hit the back of my throat. I forced myself to relax and let him take what he wanted. I moaned and gripped his hips tighter. I loved when he got rough with me.  
  
“Oh sweetheart, Oh babygirl, oh- ooh!” He was rambling at this point, his warm cock pulsating in my mouth. I reached down with one hand and gently tugged at his sack. At that he arched his back making an utterly obscene primal sound. His cock started to throb and with a shout he emptied himself in my mouth. Spurts of salty white painted the back of my throat as his erratic thrusts started to slow down like he couldn’t take much more. I swallowed him down, hollowing my cheeks and riding him through his orgasm. I swallowed everything he had given and licked him clean before I crawled up on the bed hovering over his sweat covered body.  
  
He looked up at me through hooded eyes with a soft crooked smile dancing on his lips.  
My tongue darted out tasting a stray drop of him from my bottom lip. I moaned lowly.  
“Delicious, Daddy..”  
He laughed and put his arms around me dragging me down flushed against him. He nipped at my nose and nuzzled my cheek.  
“You’re so good to me.. my little babygirl”, he whispered and then closed his eyes with a smile.  
“Give me a minute, princess.”  
“It’s okay. This was for you”, I smiled and slumped down beside him with my leg and arm draped over him.  
“Oh yeah? But you know what you just did, darlin’. THAT deserves an reward.”

**Author's Note:**

> So. My first Dean-fic. I hope ya'll enjoyed it and please please leave a comment or kudos. English is my second language and I'm just starting out writing smut so all feedback is welcome!  
> [My tumblr](https://waywardkitten.tumblr.com)


End file.
